


Nightly festivals

by Goblin_Dusy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_Dusy/pseuds/Goblin_Dusy
Summary: An tumblr ask: We know full moons are treated as a holiday in witcherverse vampiric society, but I was thinking about other lunar events & phases (eclipses, harvest moons, etc) and whether those would be different holidays for vampires as well. I was wondering if you had any headcannons regarding these, and if so would you mind sharing? :)
Relationships: None





	Nightly festivals

Oh Lordy, you have opened a floodgate Hun.   
I'll be using the 2020 Moon calendar to give my point.  
\----  
Full moon: The main highlight of their holidays.

New moon: Clan meetings, where extreme politics happen in the clan.

Super moon: The best of the best holiday, this is the best night to get any blood.

Micromoon: Ball holiday, typically not the best night to attack a small town for blood. So any of the wealthy Vampires stock up on blood and hold any balls. 

Eclipse: These are random since they only happen in a certain area. 

\----  
Wolf Moon: January 10, the biggest and most favorable moon holiday. Vampires form into wolves and howl. It's traditional to become bestial than human. A fun way to let go in a way. Not all go beastial, so they wear any capes and go into abandoned areas. With that, singing and dancing happened often. Even though higher vampires are not aloud to drink nor eat.

Snow Moon: February 9, where the moon makes the snow glow. Vampires strictly wear beautiful white clothes for this reason. Instead of drinking human blood, they drink animal blood and eggs. 

Worm Moon: March 9, change of winter to spring. It's called that because worms resurface. Which old is very important to their culture, especially when it happens at the start of spring. This is treated like The new years. This is where families spend time with each other, bonding with all. Some spills some blood as tradition and eat bloody meat, mostly animals they have hunted. 

Full Pink Moon: April 7, sometimes the moon has somewhat of a pink hue. Not the biggest holiday but wearing pink is very popular during the day and night where the moon comes about.

Full Flower Moon: May 7, where the flowers start to bloom. Another not big holiday since most see flowers are for the day. But night picnics happen often. It is allowed and often the case, humans plus other races are welcomed. But it's tight knit friends. 

Strawberry Moon: June 5, when strawberries start growing. This is treated like valentines day, where couples form and have cheesy dates.  
Some say Vampires go into heat during this time, but who knows. 🤷

Buck Moon/ thunder moon: July 5, a calm holiday of hunting and reading stories to youngsters. A holiday of telling stories and reading stories.

Full Red Moon/ Grain Moon: August 3, A fine holiday to wear red. The higher vampires sometimes throw balls during that moon.

Fruit Moon: September 2, this holiday depends on the cultures. Not quite sure what goes on under this moon. Some treat it like some sort of Christmas, others make it into something like 4th of July, and another could make it a day of remembrance.

Harvest Moon: October 1, very important holiday. It's like the day of the dead, with the increase of Vampires mixing with mortals of course they'll have friends. So this is a nice way to mourn but also to worship death. Of course death is a big thing in their culture, but this is a rather new additions to this moon's holiday. It used to be scattered.

Full Hunter's moon/ Blue Moon: October 31, another important holiday. Uneen elder worship and even converting people into vampires. Or welcoming any new vampires and new vampire children. This is exclusively only for vampires. It's a very sacred day. Some say they worship the land and night too.

Frost Moon: November 30, another holiday that's scattered about once again. And it depends on clans and cultures.

Full cold moon: December 29, this is also scattered. Yet most people make it into a family/ clan meet. What goes on during those traditions is a secret.

\----  
13 holidays, that's quite a bit. But there's only 5 huge holidays that are widely celebrated. Which are The Wolf moon, Worm moon, Harvest moon, Strawberry moon and Full Hunter's moon.


End file.
